half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future of the Half-Life series
Shephard My theory is that Gordon Freeman will fight against Adrian Shephard in Half-Life 2: Episode Three. As Adrian was also taken by The G-Man same way as Gordon. FAO All users: Please use the Forum to discuss your various theories regarding Portal and Half-Life, and leave the discussion pages for talk regarding the actual article. Thanks. Coming Second 17:26, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Philadelphia Experiment ", a scenario somewhat reminiscent of the Philadelphia Experiment '' This is hardly relevant. This has nothing to do with Episode 3, nor does it bear a great deal of resemblance. The ship in Half-Life assumedly disappeared because of Portal technology, whereas the Philadelphia experiment was an invisibility cloak type experiment that turned out to be a hoax. I understand the connection with the idea of disappearing ships, but is the connection strong enough to warrant its inclusion in the article? I'm going to remove it, but it anyone feels so inclined then by all means add it back in and rebut this. --VanBuren 22:41, 1 July 2008 (UTC) This is bad Uh...someone vandalized this page..badly... Make Up Story I was going to make my very own Episode 3 on youtube. If only I knew how to use fraps. Any ideas? -- Mega Sean 45 :What kind of trouble do you have with Fraps? --MattyDienhoff 15:45, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well my trouble is I don't know how to use it at all. -- Mega Sean 45 :::Install it, run it and leave it running in the background. Designate a hotkey for taking screenshots and another to start/stop recording, enter game, press the buttons you chose for desired effect. --MattyDienhoff 15:55, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I got that, but what I really don't know is how to get the text, but I got it under control, thanks for the help. -- Mega Sean 45 8:58 PM Eastern, October 15, 2008 :::::I just made my episode 3 video a few days ago, go on http://www.youtube.com/megasean45 to see the first vid, chapter two will possibly be on tonight! --Mega Sean 45 18:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) If you gonna make a new video use WeGame, much better then Fraps. HalfLifeveR 18:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Adrian Shepard I dont want to change this article without being certain that other people agree with me, but I was under the impression that valve had stated they had no intent to bring Shepard back during the episodes, although did want his return, and so he should be discluded from this article? Discuss.Dylan Bobson 20:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :I really don't know one way or the other, but I'll remove the ''"Valve has stated they are interested" line pending a citation. --MattyDienhoff 04:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::You spelled Shephard wrong bra. -- Mega Sean 45 20:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Old enemies Um, saying that the return of HL enemies due to the extiction of many of earths' species seems like a poorly constructed argument. The enemies from HL are almost exclusively of xeniological origin, and so surely shouldn't be included in "earths' animals". In adsition to this, we know that in the past the portal storms have caused xen to overflow its' population to earth, so considering the relatively short period of storms during HL2:ep2 there seems a massive likelyhood of more creatures returning to earth. Possibly the portals were even open long enough to justify the return of, dare I say, race X? No edit Who turned off the edits? Also who deleted some other enemy info, that stuff is true you know. If I found out who did it, I report them. Mega Sean 45 00:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :If you look through the history, you will see it was Klow. He protected it because of the constant string of fanon and bad speculation that people kept putting in here. I'm not saying your info was any of that but that's why it was protected.--YabbaMyIcing 21:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Helicopter ride to Borealis Episode Two left off with Alyx mourning over her dead father in front of a helicopter. According to a Breencast ("You have chosen, or been chosen to relocate to [[City 17|''one of'' our finest remaining urban centers]]."), there are other cities that Gordon and Alyx may pass along the ride. It also suggests that a similar uprising in City 14 made the Combine remove it from the records. There could possibly be a couple caches of unlimited ammo in the back, for when gunships arrive. Once they get to Borealis, the Combine will be forced to try and take the portal technology before Gordon and Alyx prevent them. I don't think the helicopter ride will involve combat. While we may view other cities I think it may be reminiscent of the opening tram ride in Half Life. It doesn't make good gameplay mechanics to have gunship fights in the back of a cramped helicoper. 128hoodmario 17:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I like that idea, just a sort of leisurely ride like the prisoner pod in the citadel, it would be a good idea to get close to the arctic base then get shot down by a gunship and make the rest of the way on foot.--Eateroftheflame 22:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Alyx's Knowledge of Eli's Wishes The article seems to imply that Alyx wants to uphold her father's wishes regarding the technology on the Borealis. If I remember correctly, Alyx does not know that Eli wants the technology destroyed and the only people to know Eli's wish are Gordon (who obviously won't tell her) and Kleiner (who wants the technology preserved). When the four (Alyx, Gordon, Kleiner, Eli) discovered the Borealis, he said that the ship should never be used, before G-Man came to the room. Also, in the last scene, before the Advisor kills Eli, he says that you got to destroy it, whatever the cost. DAWeeE1 05:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Borealis picture The picture of the Borealis as seen from Episode Two would be pretty good to put in this article, I think. Can some admin upload it here? Why can't you do it? HalfLifeveR 17:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Because only admins can do it... DAWeeE1 17:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC I am not an admin but I think I know how to do it, but maybe only admins can do it, I don't know. HalfLifeveR 17:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) In a way that don't break the rules, I suppose? DAWeeE1 17:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know it's illegal? HalfLifeveR 17:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) TBA After the first TBA, I think that in parenthesis To Be Announced should be put in. But, only after the first one so that people who don't know what TBA stands for will know. Erickos 23:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Portal and HLep3 linked? I just wanted to say my ideas. In the end of Portal, GLaDOS said that she was still alive. What if there were two GLaDOS projects? One in the Borialis (forgive my spelling, I always get it wrong) and the one that Chell destroyed? That could be what Doctor Mossmon meant by "...we don't know how much of it is still intact, or if any of it survived at all..." and that could be why the Combine couldn't find it until now.-- 23:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I can imagine they would be linked, I think that would be pretty cool and Valve would agree. I think Freeman might even get an aperture science handheld portal device, because valve did say they wanted to introduce a new game play element.--DarthObscurum 20:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC)Darth Obscurum